fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zyra
Zyra is the only other planet in the universe known by scientists to sustain life forms similar to human beings. It is located in the Andromeda Galaxy, the nearest galaxy to the Milky Way. Very little is known about the Zyran culture, but steady communication with the planet has opened a new area of study for scholars around the world. According to radiometric dating and other sources of evidence compiled by scientists, Zyra formed about 6.83 billion years ago. With a circumference of 24,341.901 mi, it is about the same size as Earth. Scientists continue to study when the earliest undisputed life on Zyra arose. 68% of Zyra’s surface is covered with water, and the remaining 32% is civilized land. The total Zyran population is approximately 5.9 billion, which is smaller than Earth’s total human population, but still significant. The people of Zyra, otherwise known as Zyrans, physically resemble human beings. Though they have a much different societal culture, Zyrans have a societal landscape reminiscent of human civilization on Earth. The leader is the head of the Zyran Consulate, Zaphyr Zal. The official language is Zyrac. Zyra is divided into 108 states with leaders representing the Zyran Consulate, led by Zal and his advisors. Although tension occurs between the states, there has only ever been one war in the entirety of Zyran history. The Zyran people have a very strong sense of nationalism. Though each state speaks a different dialect of Zyrac and has minor social differences, they are predominantly similar to one another. When discovered by Dr. Anton Alexander in 3094, news of a coexisting civilization proved detrimental to the psyche of the world population. People were uncomfortable with the existence of life forms similar to humans, fearing that intergalactic war was now a real-life possibility. Though there was now an answer to the centuries-long debate about whether or not aliens truly exist and whether or not they would be similar to human beings, people were largely uninterested. Concern trumped curiosity. This period of hysteria was coined the Zyran Scare by several major media figures. Since the United Nations began communicating with the Zyran Consulate in 4038, the relationship between Earth and the planet has been peaceful. Psychologists argue that the Zyran Scare ended after a special world broadcast from Zyra in 4039 painted a familiar image of advanced civilization for the people of Earth. The video broadcast aired in all 196 countries. In it, Zal addresses the people of Earth in Zyrac and, in a groundbreaking statement, admits to having known about Earth for centuries. He assures the people of Earth that they mean no harm and confesses that they, too, feared the definitive existence of another advanced civilization. Fear is largely what deterred communication prior to 4038. The full transcript of his address is displayed at NASA’s Ames Research Center at Moffett Field in San Jose, California. The video broadcast runs on a loop at an interactive exhibit at the Visitor Center, where visitors can take a self-guided tour. Adrianna B.